


Dreaming You Up

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Goodness Me, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tsukk Is Being Nice, Yamaguchi is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10114853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: "I don't sleep. My mind has the capability of being dark and demented.""You are afraid of your dreams?""Yes," he said quietly.





	

"I don't sleep. My mind has the capability of being dark and demented."

"You are afraid of your dreams?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

Tsukishima glanced at his small boyfriend and saw he was looking at the ground. Yamaguchi had called him here at three in the morning because he hadn't been able to sleep. 

"Yams, what is it about them that scared you?"

Light, brown eyes met honey ones as Yamaguchi looked towards him. 

"In every single one, Tsukki, you've left me."

There was a period of tense silence and Tsukki scooched closer to the boy. He trailed feather-light kisses along Yamaguchi's spine and spoke.

"Yams, I'd never leave you."

Yamaguchi smiled softly, recognizing that Tsukishima was trying. Words were always futile when it came to expressing feelings for Tsukki and Yamaguchi knew it. So, he always melted a little when Tsukki let the nice, cuddly, sweet side of him peek out. 

"I know, Tsukki. I know."

Tsukishima finished kissing Yamaguchi's spine and started kissing his face. Yamaguchi giggled and let Tsukki map out the constellations on his freckles. 

"Tsukki! Tsukki, that tickles!"

The blonde boy smiled at his little beauty and kissed his nose gently. 

"Yamaguchi, do you want me to stay?"

Yamaguchi sat up and curiously peered at his boyfriend. 

"W-would you, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima felt himself nod and settled comfortably around Yamaguchi's petite body. He stroked his hair, playing with the strand that always stuck up. Yamaguchi snuggled into Ttsukishima's chest and hummed his comfort. 

"Tsukki?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, Tsukki. A lot. Like, more than meat buns. O-or volleyball!"

Tsukki laughed and kissed Yamaguchi's temple. 

"I love you too, Yamaguchi. So much."

And for the first time, in Yamaguchi's dreams, Tsukki never left. 


End file.
